Lost Memories
by phantomworks
Summary: "I wish that Yami's memories were completely destroyed." Blue-eyes narrowed in vanity. There was no way that little Twerp was going to take Yami from her now...
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; hey everyone!

Darkwingedkyle13: Yo peoples! Darkwinged in the house! X3

Pw: yeah! We're going to be writing a random fanfic of super funniness between us. DK came up with this to start, but she's letting me get in on the fun too! This will most likely be updated… whenever.

Darkwinged: Yep yep! So when….CHEESE CAKE! –runs over to Kaya and steals her cheese cake- X3  
>Kaya: Darkwinged-sama!<span>

**Alice: now that those two are out of the way, START THE D*** FIC!**

Phantomworks; (gulps) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic co-authored by Darkwinged.

Darkwinged: Cheese cake~

Chapter 1

"Hmm… I wonder what I could do today to destroy Yugi and Yami's life. Well, mostly Yugi because Yami is mine! That twerp!" Tea said as she skipped along the side-walked. Suddenly, a glint caught her eye. She was drawn to the store that she was just about to pass by, to the window where a shiny golden teapot sat.

"OHHH! SHINY!" Tea screeched. She scurried into the shop to purchase the teapot. "I WANT THAT TEAPOT AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"D-do you have money?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I SAID I WANT THAT TEAPOT! **NOW!**" Tea said, slamming her hands on the counter.

"But-but do you have money? You must purchase it first!"

"How much?" she growled.

"2000 yen."

"… What's yen? How much is that?" she asked stupidly.

"It's 200 American-wait, you're in Japan, how do you not know what yen is?"

"I'm from a rich family."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Shut up and give me the teapot!"

"Fine! If it will get you to leave me alone, take it!"

"WHEEEE!" Tea squealed as she snatched the teapot and skipped merrily out of the shop. The shopkeeper looked at the girl as IF she was crazy.

"Crazy chick with her hormone problems!" He yelled after her.

She looked over her prize happily, completely ignoring the old man. Deciding that her prize needed a little dusting off, she rubbed her sleeve over it. To her surprise, it started glowing and dust and smoke fell from the spout of the teapot. From the dust and smoke, a figure formed, a figure of an average looking woman with a pink tube top concealing her form. Amazingly, the woman looked almost exactly like Tea.

"Am I out? I'm finally out! Oh thank goodness! I was feeling claustrophobic!" the woman said. Tea looked at the woman and then down at the teapot and then back at the woman. Dropping the teapot, she pointed at the woman and screamed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY POT!" Tea shrieked.

The woman covered her ears at the annoyingly loud sound before giving a shriek of her own, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING **WITH** MY POT! I MEAN LAMP!"

"What are you talking about? It's a teapot, not a lamp."

"Hold on a second, you think that my lovely delicate lamp is a rusty old teapot?"

"Yes." Tea said dumbly.

"Well for you information, IT'S NOT! It is a lamp and I am a genie! Don't you dare pour tea in my home or I swear that you won't live another minute!"

Tea thought for a moment, "Well, there goes my plan of poisoning Yugi."

"When did you get that plan and who the H*** is Yugi?"

"As soon as I saw the teapot and he's a twerp that stole my future boyfriend!" tea huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh no, that's terrible!"

"I know! Isn't it!"

"Who was going to be your future boyfriend?"

"Oh! Yami! He's so dreamy and smart and handsome and-and-and-!"

"Okay, we get the point."

"Who's we?"

"You know what I mean."

"?"

"Anyway, since you let me out of the lamp, you get two wishes."

"Two?"

"But since you're an exception, I'll give you one."

"One?"

"Yes, I'm not that powerful as a genie so you only get one wish, use it wisely. Oh and there are rules to these wishes. No killing people."

"Drat. That's not going to work."

"No raising people from the dead."

"Ew! Gross! Why would I do that?" Tea made a face.

"And three, no making people fall in love with you."

"WHY DO YOU RUIN ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS?"

"Well, you can still erase someone's existence via erasing memories, replacing memories and such but I should warn you that I am not always successful."

Tea thought for a second, _hmmm… what would I use that for?_

"Yes, this can especially be useful when wanting to get someone else's attention off their current boy/girl friend and onto you." The genie went on.

Tea thought some more, _hmmm… think think think…_

"… Are you paying any attention to me? Genies die if you don't pay them any attention, you know." The look-alike said crossly.

"I thought that was Tinkerbelle…" Tea said.

"Who, Sparklebutt? Yeah, let's just say she was a genie too."

"Was she?

"No."

"Then why-?"

"Let's just skip this for now. Are you going to make that wish or what?"

_But you're the one that brought it up! ... And I thought Tinkerbelle was a fairy!_ Tea thought, her head beginning to hurt. She really shouldn't think that much during the day. "What wish was that again?"

"Look, do you want this Yami guy as your boyfriend or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then lead the way!" the genie commanded.

~with Yugi and Yami~

"Hey Yami, I'm going to take a shower real quick before Joey gets here, okay?" the smaller duelist said as he stood from the floor. He had been playing video games with his darker half for the entire morning and most of the afternoon and his mind felt pleasantly like mush. (**darkwinged: his mind is all lushy! **Pw: it's mush! Not lush!** Dk: his mind is all mushy!)**

"Sure, whatever…" Yami said. While his Aibou was away, he quickly switched the video games to one-player. He knew that once the blonde got here, the two would be trying their hardest to study for something called an 'exam'. Why they needed to, he'd never know. Having never taken one himself and turning out the way he did, Yami deemed these 'exams' an unnecessary waste of his Aibou's time.

The dark teen didn't notice the air growing colder until it was too late.

Suddenly, his hands were tied behind his back and a gag was shoved in his mouth. Startled, he fell on his side and swiftly somersaulted away, landing on his feet to face his attackers.

"Oh no, we can't have that now." a familiar female voice said. His legs grew strangely numb and the ex-pharaoh fell to his knees helpless.

"Hey! You! Genie-whatever-your-name-is! Was this really necessary?" now _that_ voice, he could name. Crimson eyes narrowing, Yami growled at the blue-eyed brunette girl that 'appeared' before him…

Times two.

"Would you rather that he tries to get away or call for help and you _never_ get your wish?" one of them asked the other. Since when were there _two_ of these *****-es? The one that had spoken was dressed as some slutty… genie? Arabian? He couldn't quite tell…

"Ah, true. Never mind then." The other said. She was dressed as a normal slut.

"Fwaf rm mphing!" he demanded, trying to struggle out of his bindings. Simply ropes shouldn't be able to hold him back like this! And where were his shadow powers when he _needed_ them?

"Wow, he _is_ a looker." The slut… sorry, the _genie_ slut commented.

"I know, right?"

"Well, you should probably get to wishing now before that other one gets back."

"Oh! Right!"

"?" Yami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What were these two talking about? Wish? The normal brunette seemed to notice this as she turned to him with a sickening smile.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yami dear. We'll be together soon enough." She 'soothed'. He gulped in fear and struggled all the more against his bindings. Why couldn't the girl just take 'no' as an answer! Téa turned back to the slut (genie) and focused her eyes greedily on the other.

"I wish for Yami's memories to be completely destroyed."

Darkwinged: NOOOOOO! TEA GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT! NOOOO! –cries-

_Kaya: Um…Phantomwork-sama I need help getting darkwing out of her emo corner…_

Phantomworks; ugh! Again? (head desk head desk) okay, I'll help… (goes over to dk) um… there, there Darkwinged…we… um… we're the authors so we can make sure she doesn't get away with it, okay?

**Alice; so many different ways to kill the slut. (looking through a torture book)**

Darkwing:….-steals Alice's book and laughs evilly-

_Kaya: -sighs- I wish I was with Kai at the moment –giggles a bit-_

_Kai: hey Kaya._

_Kaya: KAI! –hugs tightly-_

Darkwing: this is getting very long now –still laughing evilly-

Phantomworks; yeah, we should probably end it.

**Alice: ask and ye shall receive.**

Phantomworks; what's that supposed-


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; sorry this took so long everyone!

**Alice: they were having a bit of a writer's block.**

Phantomworks: it's cause this chapter is a bit serious.

**Darkwingkyle: What!**

Kaya: Yes for once no funny business

**Darkwingedkyle: -pouts in a corner- PARTY RUINERS!**

Phantomworks; any~way… we don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"I wish for Yami's memories to be completely destroyed."

Yami's eyes widened. His memories? But it had taken him so long to finally get them! They couldn't possibly-!

Music from nowhere started to swirl around the room. It was a steady, entrancing beat. He slowly felt himself getting tired, but he shook his head. He wouldn't give in to the noises! Soon, voices joined in, singing in a weird language.

_Ska raja ta-agi… suna mi nae-ah yah-ah y dae~…_

The words… they didn't make sense… but he felt like he knew them from somewhere. But where? Thinking as he usually did, he tried to bring up memories from Egypt, but as soon as he thought of one, it was yanked violently from his mind.

_**! No!**_ Yami's mind screamed as more and more came unbidden to his mind and were ripped from his being. The air filled with translucent red smoke. Each particle of dust seemed to twinkle with bits and pieces of his memories. Suddenly, a vicious wind tore up the room, whipping the dust into a funnel with its tail trailing into the old teapot (I mean lamp).

_Tsutsuki naeme ta… doe-i mae-toh!_

Yami gave a shudder as the voices strengthened in volume. Oh how he longed to cover his ears! _**Accursed ropes should die!**_ He cursed in his head.

While he was having this epiphany, the two annoyingsluts were otherwise busy. The normal one was dancing around to the music, shaking her body like astripper but a poorly acting one and Yami almost wanted to throw up at the terrible performance.

"This is a really good song to dance to!" **s**he squealed.

Note: this song is a _slow_ song. She's doing hip-hop moves.

"Uh-huh." The genie said, narrowing her eyes on Yami's form. _Why isn't the spell complete yet? He should've had his memories erased by now! Why isn't it-?_

"HEY YUG'! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YA!"

_****!_ The genie cursed in her head. Pulling Tea to her, she capped the te- lamp and poofed both of them out of there in a puff of smoke. Yami's bindings disappeared as well and he fell face first into the carpet. Exhausted, he just laid there until he blacked out.

"Yami, Joey's here. So I'm going to go down and- Yami?" Yugi questioned, not hearing anything in the room. The videogame had turned off with the sheer amount of magic that had been in the room (cause that would totally happen) so the sound level was in the negatives. Something had to be wrong for Yami to simply put up a game because Yugi was no longer playing it.

And a one-player one at that!

Opening the door, Yugi looked around before noticing his friend (PW: yes friend… for now **DK: ah friendship can be turned into such romance quickly hey! My sign thing is like DONKEY KONG**! pw:…) out-cold on the ground.

"Yami?" he asked, concerned. Walking up to him, the small teen shook the slightly bigger one's shoulder. "Yami? Are you okay? Wake up… wake up!"

"Yug'? Dere ya are!" Joey said, coming in.

"Joey! I think something's wrong with Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

~with the slu- I mean… no I mean sluts** (DK: yes, the annoying sluts)**~

A puff of smoke appeared on the same street that Tea had been walking down earlier. Only one guy saw it and he was high so he didn't question it. As soon as the two had materialized, the genie pulled them into the nearest dark alley.

"Hey! What gives! Why'd we leave?" Tea shrieked, yanking her hand away.

"Because, you whore (Pw: look who's calling the kettle black **DK: what kettle? There's only a lamp or teapot **pw; no it's just a… nevermind), someone else almost walked in on us!" the genie said placing the … lamp on the ground in between them.

"So? I want my boyfriend!" Tea screeched, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"In time, in time." The genie said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something about my powers."

"Oh really? What?" Tea asked, a complete 180 turn in her mood.

"Well, since my powers as a genie are pretty low, you lose your soul after I make a wish. Hope you've had a nice life, bye!" the genie said, running to hide behind a garbage can.

"WHAT!" Tea screamed. Before she knew it, a force rippled out of the lamp and caught her wrist and ankles. Mercilessly, it pulled her into the lamp, forcing her through the tiny hole in the top. She screamed in fear and pain, but the only one around to help her was the druggie. Who was high and didn't think anything of it.

**The pain grew more and she was screams so highly it seem like the glass shop windows would shatter from it. She felt like every part of her body was being torn and ripped apart. Bones seem to be breaking into millions of pieces. Internal organs seem to be tearing and like she was drowning in her own blood from the inside. (Darkwing: hehehe :D)** Soon, her screams caught off and she was sealed forever into the lamp with a small pop of neon pink smoke. (**DK: Yay! **Pw: I'm going to be sick… -_- )

Picking the lamp off the ground, the genie smirked, "That was the last one I needed to restore my own body. Thanks so much, _mistress_ for being the one to 'free' me. It's been nice know you." Then she looked up into the sky, her gaze darkening and a sickeningly sweet smile appear on her face. "Wait for me Yami, Anzu is on the way…"

Phantomworks; how was that, Dk?

Alice; I thought it was pretty good. I love ragging on Tea.

Pw;… Tea's a person too…

Alice: and you put her down (in)humanely.

Pw;… you did that.

Alice; yeah…

**Darkwingedkyle: I would've like to be more random in it**

**Kaya: but I hold her back so no worried there**

**Darkwingedkyle: XP party-ruiner**

Pw; please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; I thought it was about time for another one of these.

**Alice: really now? is **_**that**_** why you decided to update? I never would have guessed.**

Phantomworks; your sarcasm is unappreciated.

Kaya: Anyways onto the story?

**Darkwing: Long Long time ago in a far way land**…

Kaya: Not that story 

Chapter 3

"I think something's wrong with Yami!"

"What do ya mean?" the blonde said, looking over his friend, "He looks like he's just sleepin' ta me."

"But I left him playing a videogame! And you know how he gets with videogames!" Yugi protested.

"I know how _both_ of ya get with 'em." Joey said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not the point here! Something's wrong! I know it! Can you go call the gang? I think we might need them."

"Sure. Whatcha gonna do with 'em?" Joey asked, pointing to Yami.

"I'll take care of it." Yugi said worriedly as he struggled to get Yami up. Nodding, the blonde left to go find the telephone while his friend struggled. Supporting most of his dark's weight, Yugi managed to get him to the bed before they both fell over. Rolling the dark teen over, Yugi shifted him so that he was completely on the bed before pulling back.

"Yami… what happened…?" he muttered, knowing he would not get an answer.

"Uhn…" the ex-pharaoh groaned.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, reaching out to place a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"…?" the taller teen looked up at the smaller with what appeared to be confusion.

"Yami? I found you passed out on the floor. Can you tell me how you got there? What happened? Anything?" Yugi pressed, seeing nothing but lost confusion on Yami's face. The older teen moved to get up, stumbling a bit in his haste.

"No, Yami! Sit down!" Yugi said, pushing the teen back to the bed. Eyebrows furrowing in tired anger, Yami pointed to Yugi and muttered something in some weird language.

_It sounds old… is it… Egyptian?_ Yugi wondered. When nothing happened, Yami's eyes grew a bit wider and he looked down at his chest before, groping his shirt before searching the room wildly.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

Again, Yami said something in the old language, gesturing wildly at Yugi. Starting to get up, Yami clutched at his head, stumbling and falling again.

"Careful! Not too fast!" Yugi guided him to sit down again, puzzled at his dark's actions. The ex-pharaoh had never acted like this before. Something was wrong and he needed to know what.

Leaning in close to look into Yami's glazed eyes, Yugi asked, "Yami, can you remember anything that just happened?"

The ex-pharaoh blinked at him rapidly, as if to clear his eyesight. Then he squinted a bit in confusion. "He…Heba?"

Heba… that was the word that Yami had told him most resembled his name in Egyptian. It too meant 'game'. Did that mean that Yami recognized him?

"Yes?" Yugi answered, blinking once.

"H-Heba…" Yami seemed to relax at this, leaning forward in what might have been a hug if he hadn't collapsed half-way through. Instead, he ended up with his arms around Yugi's waist and his head on the smaller's bent shoulder.

"Um…" Yugi blushed a bit at the position, not quite sure what to do. Patting his dark's back, he soothed the apparently tired ex-king, "Uh, there, there?"

A few minutes passed before Yami got the strength to pull away, asking a question in the old language.

"I'm sorry, I don't… I don't understand." Yugi said sadly, frustrated that his dark wasn't acting the same.

"Mnn." Yami made a groan of sorts before gesturing with his finger to his neck.

"Uh… your neck hurts?"

Yami gestured around his neck.

"You want a massage?" Somehow, this felt like a game of charades.

Huffing, Yami took a different approach. He pointed to his chest.

"You have a stomach ache."

The finger pointed at the shirt, then back up to his neck.

"You're going to puke?"

Growling a bit, Yami thrust his hands forward, touching his forefingers and thumbs together.

"You're… going to puke a triangle?" Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in distress. None of this was making sense.

Groaning in frustration, Yami threw up his hands to express his anger, though he'd much rather kick and punch the stuffing out of the pillows. Of course, he was still weak from… whatever it is that happened to him to make him act like this.

"Don't get huffy with me! It's not my fault I don't speak ancient Egyptian!" Yugi jabbed a finger in his face. "Why don't you just tell me what you want to say?"

Yami's eyes went criss-crossed as he focused on the wagging appendage before an idea struck him.

"And another thing-!" Yugi stopped mid-rant as Yami gently grabbed his wrist. Wondering what the dark was doing, he simply watched as the ex-pharaoh touched their two fore-fingers and their thumbs together in the triangle shape again. "Yes, I know it's a triangle. I passed Geometry, no thanks to you."

Silently, the ex-pharaoh turned their hands, flipping the triangle upside-down.

An inverted pyramid.

"The Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi gasped in shock. He wanted to face-palm himself at his own stupidity. Pulling his hand back, he turned to the closet where he usually kept all the accessories that he was going to wear on a daily basis (pw: that sounds weird). Throwing the door open, he stood on tip-toe in order to reach the shelf, causing his shirt to ride up a bit.

The lustful stare sent his way escaped his notice when he finally got the puzzle off of the shelf and into his hands. Darting back to Yami's side, he held it out. "Is this what you want?"

Exclaiming something in ancient Egyptian, Yami reached for it, hugging it close to his body. Grabbing the chain, Yugi slid it over the ex-pharaoh's head to make sure that the teen wouldn't drop it in his exhausted state.

"How about you lie down and rest, okay?" Yugi suggested when he saw that Yami seemed to be dead on his feet. Quite a feat since he was sitting down. Leading the teen to lie down, Yugi covered the ex-king with the covers, even as his dark clutched at the puzzle fearfully –as if it could be taken away at any moment.

In no time, the ex-pharaoh was out like a light.

"Hey, Yug! I called everyone! They-!" Joey barged in.

"SSSHHH!" Yugi shushed.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I just got him to go to sleep!" Yugi whispered.

"And dat's a big deal because~?"

"We now have a communication barrier of some kind." Yugi said simply.

"Meanin'?"

"We can't understand him and he can't seem to understand us." Yugi explained. "It took him a good five minutes to recognize me!"

Joey whistled in amazement. "Wow, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"Whatever I can. Have you called the rest of the gang?" Yugi asked.

"Yup, even Moneybags, though I talked with Mokuba." Joey said, a bit of spite in his voice. The blonde and brunette got along just as usual –like cats and dogs (no pun intended).

"What about Malik and Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"No, why do ya want dem?"

"Because… I think this has something to do with magic."

"How do ya know?"

"Just… a feeling. But my gut has never let me down before and neither has the heart of the cards! I know something's going on here." Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed seriously, "And I'm going to find out what."

Phantomworks: and there you have it.

**Alice:… you love cliff-hangers too much.**

Phantomworks; probably.

**Darkwing: BYE EVERYONE! (^_^) cake time –eats a cake-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkwing: We are back! YAY! **

Kaya: Sorry she had some candy before this

Pw: well that explains it.

**Darkwing: WE ARE BACK BABY! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!**

**Alice: hey, got any of that candy left?**

Pw: no! bad alice!

_Kai:… Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

Chapter 4

"Soon now, my love. Soon we will be together." Anzu said as she looked to the stars. She had changed clothes from her comfortable Arabian style to that slut's dress and shoes. She had to admit that she looked _awesome_! Way better than her 'master' did.

Just as she was thinking this, something rang in her purse. Digging around, she pulled out a small rectangular object that flipped open and lit up. Some sounds were coming from it so she put it up to her ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Tea? Dis is Joey. Somethin's goin' down. Some freak attacked Yams and Yug thinks magic is involved! If it's anythin' like what we normally get into, anyone of us could be next. Meet up at da game shop, kay?"_

"Of course, magically talking box." She said.

"_Yeah. Funny." Mock-laughter. "Just get ova here."_

"Okay?" she asked before it beeped in her ear. Then there was silence. Looking down at the rectangle, she muttered, "Such a strange era this is… I think I like it."

So saying, she snapped the rectangle shut and put it back into her purse. "And I needed a way to get back into that place. It looks like destiny is on my side."

~at Yugi's house~

The gang had been called and come over quickly. Ryou and Bakura were there as were Seto and Mokuba. The CEO was there solely for his brother. If motorcycle riding creeps were going to try taking over the world again, he wanted info to keep his brother safe. That was all.

It had nothing to do at all with a certain blonde. Nope, nothing.

And Denial _is_ just a river in Egypt.

"So why did you call us here, mutt?" the CEO asked.

"GRRR!" Joey growled much like the dog names he was always called.

"Please don't fight!" Ryou butted in. "We want to know what's going on."

"Well, Yug would be better at explainin'. I don't have da foggiest idea." Joey admitted. "I came over ta ask Yug some questions, but I walked in 'nd found 'em kneelin' over a tied up Yams. If you want _my_ opinion, I think dey were-!"

"Were what? Joey?" a familiar voice came from behind the blonde. The rough teen immediately froze as a killing aura originated from behind him.

"Er… playin' videogames too much?"

"We only played for five hours, thank you very much, but that's beside the point." Yugi said. Turning to the gang, he spoke, "I left him in my room for only ten minutes while I showered and when I came back, he was on the floor, tied up and gagged. What's more, after he woke up, we couldn't understand each other. He was speaking what sounded like old Egyptian, but I couldn't be sure. He 'asked' for the Millennium Puzzle, and then fell unconscious again."

"So what do you think happened?" Ryou asked, fear showing on his face. Bakura put a comforting arm around the smaller albino, all while trying to appear detached and non-chalant.

"I don't know. I heard singing while I was in the shower and thought that Yami had turned the volume up on the videogames, but… now I'm not so sure."

"Guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Mokuba said, hoping that this wouldn't be another 'evil-guy-take-over-world-plot'. He didn't want his big brother to get hurt.

"So what do we do in da mean time?" Joey asked.

"Well, you guys can spend the night if you want. It is rather late after all…" Yugi said, looking at the clock. It read midnight. His dark had been asleep for an hour now with no signs of waking. During this critical time, he could only hope for the best.

Phantomworks: and there you have it!

**Darkwing: please review!**


End file.
